


My Sweet Little Baby

by W_N4Eva



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N4Eva/pseuds/W_N4Eva
Summary: Just a poem I came up with that I thought would be something Wynonna might write to the baby.





	My Sweet Little Baby

My sweet little baby so perfect so true, I will love you no matter what you may do.

My sweet little baby so perfect so new you will be blessed by so many so true.

My sweet little baby so perfect who knew that all this would come from one night! I Love You!!!


End file.
